25 Vidas
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Dos almas. Veintinco vidas.


**OK, este es un one-shot que habla de la reencarnación y esas cosas (?) y distintos posibles universos y Rivamika. Basado en esto: s2b2 (punto) livejournal (puntito otra vez) com/1 42 934 (PUNTO) html**

**Advertencia: Ooc hacia el final (?) -espero que justificado-, menciones de violación, homosexualidad, homofobia, muerte, tragedia, guerra, titanes que comen gente (qué raro), traiciones, celos, lágrimas, Eremika, etc., etc.**_  
_

**Música para esta historia: The Scientist, de Coldplay (un clásico).**

**La imagen es de esta personita adorable: i-c-21 (PUNTO) tumblr (PUNTO) com**

* * *

_ La primera vez que te recuerdo, eres rubia, y no me amas._

Un rayo. Una centella. Un relámpago.

Todas esas imágenes cruzaron por su mente al verla. Podría incluso haberla comparado con el sol, si no fuese porque este era constante…

… y ella era solo una mujer que caminaba por la vereda de una calle cualquiera en aquella enorme ciudad, del brazo de un hombre que reía a su lado.

Supuso que eso era todo: un relámpago, fugaz, poderoso.

Algo de una vez en la vida, con los pasos rítmicos y ni siquiera una mirada sobre el hombro.

Ni siquiera eso, pese a que los ojos de él se clavaban en su nuca y viajaban con ella hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo.

Colgados de su bufanda roja.

* * *

_La siguiente vez eres morena, y sí lo haces._

La observó enjugarse los ojos contra las sábanas, la piel morena refulgente bajo la luz lunar. Las lágrimas no parecían cesar. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la defendería de cualquiera que la hiriese…

… pero prefirió besarla.

La besó incontables veces, aunque ella solo lo apartó de sí cada vez.

Al final, se rindió con una risa forzada y una exclamación:

―¡Qué cachorro tan travieso eres!

Y él siguió a su lado.

* * *

_Luego de un tiempo, dejo de intentar saber si el color de tu cabello significa algo…_

Atardecía. Abrió su ventana y encendió un cigarrillo. El humo que exhalaba formaba círculos que se perdían en el aire. Y él los miraba atentamente.

A ellos, y a la mujer que intentaban ocultar sin éxito, la mujer cuya ventana hacía las veces de marco.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego, quien sostenía una mariposa de papel entre sus dedos.

Él no veía su expresión.

Y hubiese dado la vida porque ella lo mirase, en lugar de bajar la cortina azul como lo hacía cada vez que entraba la noche.

* * *

_ … porque incluso cuando tú no existes, yo siempre te amo._

La carbonilla se rompió cuando iba por la mitad. Chasqueó la lengua.

De pronto, una mano se materializó frente a sí; sus dedos le ofrecían un nuevo trozo del tan preciado carbón.

―Gracias.

Volvió a su trabajo. A su lado, él observaba el rostro que iba cobrando forma.

―Increíble. ¿Es tu novio, o algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras el contorno de la boca trazaba una fina línea.

Era casi una sonrisa.

―¿Entonces…?

Casi una sonrisa.

―Él existe solo en mi cabeza.

Y siguió dibujándolo.

* * *

_Recuerdo más cariñosamente aquellas vidas en las cuales crecemos juntos…_

Uno, dos, tres.

La guitarra no cedía. Se empeñaba en no permitirle dominar aquella canción… Se ajustó los auriculares para oír mejor, para intentar captar con maestría la tonada que se le hacía imposible de reproducir.

Sin embargo, antes de escuchar la música, lo que advirtió fueron un par de golpes en la pared. Volvió a sacarse los audífonos, y levantó un poster con la mano libre; un camino se abría paso entre su pared y la de la casa vecina.

Sabía, no obstante, que nadie le diría nada: solo tomó la nota que ella había dejado para él allí.

La retiró, y la leyó. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Arrugó el papel, y lo tiró por donde había venido.

―Tus chistes son horribles.

Su voz era monótona. Y no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

_ … cuando compartes tus secretos, penas y escondites conmigo._

Se colocó mejor la mochila para que no le lastimase la espalda, y avanzó hasta la orilla del lago. Sabía que él estaría ahí: siempre acudía a reflexionar con su reflejo como interlocutor cuando algo malo ocurría. Ahora mismo no parecía haber acontecido nada _malo_ en particular, pero desde hacía un tiempo que había estado actuando raro, y él no tenía idea del porqué.

Empero, no lo preguntaría: él se lo contaría cuando estuviese listo.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos. Sintió que podría ponerse de rodillas con solo la intensidad de esa mirada, mas no lo demostró; él nunca demostraba nada.

―Tengo algo que confesarte.

Asintió, y se acuclilló junto a su mejor amigo.

Lamentó haber nacido hombre, puesto que solo deseaba tomarle la mano. Tomarle la mano, y besarlo hasta que olvidase cualquier preocupación.

* * *

_Amo cómo me sigues la corriente aun cuando tengo malas ideas._

Sus labios temblaron. Ella se veía tan perfecta, tan imperturbable mientras dormía…

Tan _pacífica._

¿Por qué la había ayudado, entonces? ¿Por qué había accedido a ayudarla cuando su meta era incrustar el cuchillo en la nuca de aquel pervertido, su propio _padre_?

Todos se lo habían dicho: «tu amiga viene de una familia conflictiva», o «no te juntes con esa zorra, es una mala influencia».

Y contra todo pronóstico, ella seguía aquí. En la cama contigua a la suya, en una celda llena de ratas.

Pero a su lado.

* * *

_ … antes de que crezcas y te des cuenta de que son malas ideas._

Sus ojos no se apartaban del cuaderno de notas. Ella sonrió, y le robó un beso.

Dos besos.

Tres besos.

―Hmm… De… bo… estu… diar…

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho besos.

Los brazos de ella se enredaron en torno al cuello masculino.

―Puedes… estudiar… mañana…

Él no dijo nada. Pero la cargó en sus brazos, y la depositó sobre la cama del cuarto.

Ella no se lo dijo, mas en ninguna vida la luna le pareció tan bonita como cuando la miraba a través de su ventana y por encima de su hombro desnudo.

* * *

_(Y durante las veces que estuvimos juntos, tuve muchas, muchas malas ideas)._

―Lo siento. Lo siento _tanto… _

Pero él ya no respondía. Su cabello negro cubría su rostro empapado en sudor, y la sangre empapaba su suéter celeste.

Afuera, las sirenas de la policía se hacían escuchar. Megáfonos a través de los cuales los instaban a entregarse.

Pese a que él solo escuchaba el eco inexistente de las respiraciones erráticas de hacía un rato.

* * *

_Cuando nos conocemos ya de adultos, siempre eres mucho más perspicaz. No te culpo._

Se aseguró de que su raído traje y sus gastados zapatos luciesen al menos decentes antes de entregarle las flores.

―Para ti.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo entornó los ojos, y le dio la espalda.

Él no se rindió, y dejó el ramo en el mostrador. Seguidamente, tomó asiento y ordenó un café.

Al rato le trajeron el café y las rosas. Él solo miró fijamente a la cajera. Ella le indicó con la cabeza que mirase nuevamente el regalo devuelto. Él así lo hizo.

Una servilleta con la frase «Las flores no dan de comer» lo esperaba.

Él negó con la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros. Se levantó, y se marchó sin beber el café.

Aunque sí dejó el importe ―y hasta algo de propina― en la mesa.

Después de todo, tenía el resto de su vida para convertirse en millonario.

* * *

_Y sin embargo, siempre…_

Él era un artista. Perfecto. Un genio.

Tuvo que sonreír al pensarlo.

El genio había pasado la noche con él. Aunque ambos fuesen hombres. Aunque todas las mujeres lo persiguiesen, y hasta lo acosasen.

Se levantó, y lo abrazó por detrás entretanto este miraba el paisaje citadino; aspiró el aroma de la camisa limpia que se había puesto, como lo hacía siempre.

Y como siempre, olía a rosas.

* * *

_… me perdonas._

Piel de porcelana. Senos firmes pegados contra su pecho. Finas hebras rubias que se pegaban a su cuello y su frente a causa del sudor.

Y él la sentía, la sentía de mil y una maneras, tal y como lo había hecho ya mil y una veces, aunque ella no lo supiese.

Y de pronto, soltó una risita. Él tuvo que dejar de besar su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

Esos ojos grises que siempre eran iguales, tan bellos, y aun así, eran fácilmente opacados por ese tintinear de cascabeles que era la poco frecuente risa de ella…

―Nunca pensé… ah… que lo haríamos a… aquí…

Él sonrió ―otro suceso bastante raro―, y le robó un beso, aunque deseaba robarle más jadeos y gemidos.

Más de su voz trémula, más de toda _ella_ trémula.

A través de la ventanilla circular, las nubes los observaban.

* * *

_Todo como si entendieses qué ocurre, y estés compensándome…_

―¡Ey!

Ella ignoró su queja y sacudió su cabeza, con lo que minúsculas gotas de agua salieron despedidas en todas direcciones.

Él la observó en silencio, y lamentó no obtener respuesta alguna. Un pavor irracional inundó sus miembros: ¿y si ella ya no lo quería? ¿Y si estaba enamorada de otra persona…?

El solo pensarlo lo asustaba, lo enojaba, y pese a todo, no encontraba fuerzas para exteriorizar sus sentimientos…

―Ven.

La voz de ella rompió su concentración. Siempre era así: podía sobreanalizar todo, temer, enojarse, y con tan solo una palabra, aquella mujer enviaba todo raciocinio suyo al abismo.

Pero decidió no pensar más: retiró la toalla que se amarraba a su cintura, y saltó al agua. Nadó hasta ella en un santiamén, y, para su sorpresa, la mujer lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y el cuerpo desnudo.

―Eres bueno conmigo ―ella no decía que lo amaba, nunca lo había dicho, solo afirmaciones como esa surgían de sus labios.

―Uno debe ser bueno con las mocosas.

Una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos adornó los tentadores labios femeninos.

―Quizás en otra vida deje de ser una mocosa…

Un comentario como de paso, mas él se sintió temblar. Ella solo besó cada una de las gotas que bajaban por su mejilla.

* * *

_… por todas las vidas en las cuales uno de los dos no existe._

El hombre dudó un segundo más antes de envolverse en su tienda y retirarse a dormir. Una blanca hilera de humo se abría paso hacia el cielo desde su extinta fogata.

Él la siguió con la mirada, y le parecía que alcanzaba las estrellas.

Pero había algo que estaba mal. El cielo, las estrellas, la inmensidad del desierto… Había nacido, crecido allí, entre camellos y finas telas con olor a sol.

Y nada de eso le había bastado.

Sus ojos plateados derramaron lágrimas.

No, nada estaba _mal_.

Había _algo_ que faltaba…

_Algo…_

* * *

_Y aquellas en las que, simplemente,_ _nunca nos encontramos._

―La princesa ha fallecido hoy, dicen.

―Ah, era tan joven…

―Era apenas una niña…

Él no decía nada. Solo seguía monitoreando el pasar de los trenes. Cinco minutos tarde, el último. Un retraso importante. Debía notificarlo.

―¿Lo escuchaste…?

Sabía que lo llamaban por su nombre. Pero aun con veinte años, le costaba acostumbrarse: un nombre más, tantos años a sus espaldas…

―No me incumbe la muerte de una mocosa.

Todos lo reprendieron. Que era un insensible. Que era la princesa de su pueblo, que mostrase algún signo de compasión.

Sin embargo, ellos no sabían las noches que él había pasado viendo videos de la familia real. Viendo como la niña de diez años miraba a todos con desgano.

De la misma forma en la que tantas veces lo había mirado a él, solo que con otros rostros y otros nombres contorsionándose en su lengua.

Pero siempre los mismos ojos de plata, que, en esta ocasión, no había podido alcanzar.

* * *

_Odio esas. Prefiero aquellas en las cuales me matas._

La brillante armadura y la afilada espada. El valor en sus ojos. El cabello rubio que podía apreciarse porque el casco no se atrevía a cubrir semejante belleza.

La multitud ovacionaba. A las espaldas del caballero, la princesa caprichosa esperaba por su príncipe azul.

Solo una prueba separaba a la feliz pareja: un león.

La más fiera de las bestias. Este león era fuerte, impredecible, y había destrozado los cuerpos de muchos hombres que lo habían subestimado.

Y nadie supo nunca por qué el rey de las bestias, el asesino implacable de los hombres que se juzgaban valientes en el reino, acudió sereno, con la cabeza gacha, como resignado, a su encuentro con la muerte.

La muerte que le sería dada por el futuro esposo de la princesa.

* * *

_ Pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, preferiría rendirme ante ti de otras maneras._

Apuntes, libros de texto, todos desparramados por el suelo. En la ventana, dos figuras devoraban a besos la poca luz que el atardecer intentaba llevarse.

―Profesor…

Él negó con la cabeza. Su nombre, eso quería. Que ella lo llamase por su nombre. Por el nombre que nadie conocía, porque los alumnos nunca lo recordaban.

Ella era su alumna estrella. Un genio, un prodigio. Al igual que lo había sido él en su tiempo. Con veinte años de diferencia, era un pecado demasiado grande que él desease tenerla entre sus brazos…

Solo que él no solo deseaba eso: deseaba los besos a la mañana, las sonrisas escasas, los arañazos como prueba de las noches que pasasen juntos…

Y no tendría nada.

Para ella, él era una mancha más en sus sábanas. Para él, ella era un diamante en bruto.

Y pese a que sabía que a la mañana siguiente ella ni siquiera miraría en su dirección, no podía evitar rendirse como un niño ante sus caricias.

Aunque solo fuese por una noche en una vida entera.

* * *

_ Aun cuando sé que te veré de vuelta, siempre me pregunto…_

No había escapatoria. No, no la había. Sus padres se habían mostrado implacables, y no había forma de huir.

Y era huir lo único que deseaba…

―Hijo.

Quería estrangular a su padre. Quería explicarle lo que ocurría, mas solo lo juzgarían de loco, y lo meterían preso.

Y entre estar atado a una mujer que no amaba y estar preso, era más probable que la encontrase fuera de cuatro paredes en la oscuridad.

―Es ella.

Reprimió un suspiro, y giró el rostro. La causa de todas sus desdichas, la mujer sin nombre…

Su corazón pareció detenerse en su pecho.

La causa de todas sus desdichas, sí…

La causa de todas sus desdichas, cuyos ojos lo miraban de forma acusadora.

Porque ella siempre había sido _libre_.

Y él quería suplicarle que no lo mirase así, que él no quería ser su prisión.

Él solo quería amarla.

* * *

«_¿Es esta la última vez?»._

Cabeza con cabeza. Él seguía mirando al cielo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo ya se había dormido.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Pensar que, aunque tanto tiempo transcurría, él aún lo percibía como insuficiente… Y en esta vida, aún no había obtenido siquiera la respuesta. El «sí_»_ o el «no_»_.

Aunque sospechaba bastante cuál era la correcta.

Así que se irguió utilizando sus antebrazos como apoyo, y lo observó. Sus largas pestañas que daban inicio al telón que eran sus párpados, su expresión tranquila durante el sueño.

Llevó una mano a acariciar su fino cabello negro; él no tenía por qué enterarse.

Y todo el aire se fugó de sus pulmones cuando sintió la mano de él acariciar el suyo en respuesta.

* * *

«_¿Eres, en realidad, tú?»._

El joven abrió los ojos y los fijó en la muchacha que lo escrutaba atentamente con la vista.

―¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella lo contempló durante unos segundos más, y finalmente meneó la cabeza.

―Solo me preguntaba… si realmente eres _tú_.

Él frunció el ceño. Ah. Había dicho algo estúpido, ¿no? ¿Quién más era, si no él? De seguro se enojaría. Siempre se enojaba con las cosas que no comprendía…

―Enana idiota.

Típico.

―Si yo no fuese yo, ¿quién más sería?

Sí, típico.

Él la apretó contra su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos. Un instante de silencio, de paz, en la cama de aquel hotel ridículamente rosa.

―Si yo no fuese yo… ¿con quién más estarías?

Ella lo besó. Y no lo dijo, porque no quería parecer una chica molesta, de las que él tanto desdeñaba.

No lo dijo, pero no estaría con nadie más. Nadie más que él.

* * *

«_¿Y qué pasa si ya eres perfectamente feliz…_

Paseó por las calles de su ciudad. Todos se apartaban a su paso. Todos, excepto aquel pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente utilizando el cuerpo de su padre como apoyo contiguo.

Él se quedó mirándolo largo rato. Su cabello ónice cortado torpemente por manos inexpertas, su expresión tranquila mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro…

El pobre hombre temía la mirada atenta sobre su retoño. Él esbozó una seca sonrisa.

―Cuida a tu hijo. No permitas que vaya a la guerra.

No eran las palabras que un general debiese decir, y desconcertaron al hombre.

―Señor, todo está listo.

Asintió como toda respuesta a las palabras del soldado que acababa de llegar. Así debían ser las cosas. Era su deber como general del ejército, ¿no?

Sacrificar su vida por el bienestar de su pueblo.

Por aquel niño que era feliz, feliz con sus correríos y sus sueños y su padre y su inocencia.

* * *

_… sin mí?»_

Frío. Hacía tanto, tanto frío. Los bigotes se le erizaban…

No obstante, al menos había comido: había encontrado restos de pescado en el bote de basura más cercano, y se había dado un festín.

Eso era un festín, al menos, ahora.

―¡Ey, Eren!

Levantó la vista al escuchar la voz escandalizada. Frente a él, un enorme perro negro.

Era el fin. Y ni siquiera había alcanzado a conocerla…

Pero el perro se detuvo. Giró la cabeza, observando a su dueña, quien corría hasta él con un trozo de tela en la mano.

Un trozo de tela que él estaba seguro de haber visto antes.

―¡Ah, Dios que eres precipitado! ―se quejó al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado del enorme animal, y anudaba la bufanda a su cuello―. Con el frío que hace…

Frío. Tanto, tanto frío. Solo quería cobijarse contra el pecho de aquella joven rubia. Solo eso; para esta vida bastaba. Ella pareció percatarse entonces de la mirada atenta del gatito.

―Ey. ¿Por esta cosa te escapaste de mí? ―ahora hablaba al perro.

El animal solo le dio una lamida en el rostro. Ella rió, y él pudo sentir cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Ella se levantó, y se dispuso a continuar. En un último intento desesperado, el felino se restregó contra su pierna derecha con un lastimero maullido.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, y se apartó de él.

―Lo siento, no me gustan los gatos ―y por último añadió, mirando al perro―: Eren, ven.

Y ambos se alejaron por la calle repleta de nieve.

* * *

_ Ah, pero no te culpo; nunca brillaré de la manera en la que tú lo haces. Por lo tanto, es justo…_

―¡SÍ!

Bajó su control, y guardó silencio mientras ella saltaba sobre el sofá.

―¡EN TU CARA, EN TU CARA, MATÉ MÁS TITANES QUE TÚ, SÍ!

Rodó los ojos. Su amiga siguió con su cántico guerrero. Todo se debía a la pelea de antes: ella le había asegurado que era mejor jugando, y, por supuesto, la tenaz muchacha de ojos plateados no se había rendido hasta que la había vencido.

Al quinto intento, pero bueno, había vencido.

Y su reacción, pese a que muchos pudiesen considerarla molesta, era refrescante: al menos para ella, que la había visto impávida durante tantas vidas antes…

―Todavía eres una mocosa.

―Eso lo dices porque perdiste.

Bufó.

―Bien, bien, reina de los videojuegos, ¿cuál es el premio que quieres?

De pronto, ella volvió a su expresión comedida, hasta tímida. No obstante, no _fría_, y eso le llamó la atención.

―Yo…

No había reparado en la cercanía de la muchacha. Tragó saliva.

Pronto, sintió sus labios en un primer beso algo forzado, no del todo cómodo.

Aun así, era su _primer beso_ en esta vida, y el solo saber que, una vez más, ella le correspondía, la hacía feliz.

* * *

_… que yo deba ser…_

―¡Miren! ¡Es el sargento Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡Dicen que en la batalla vale tanto como una brigada completa!

Frunció el ceño. Su mirada cansada se deslizó al chico que había lanzado el grito de exclamación. A su lado, una mocosa de su edad lo observaba boquiabierta. Al lado de ella, un chico rubio incluso más bajo también lo miraba.

No obstante, algo en la chica lo desconcertó. Su sorpresa no era de admiración, de esa idolatría casi bestial a la cual lo sometían los habitantes casi diariamente… cuando no estaban ocupados tratándolo de ladrón de sus impuestos.

Pero cuando buscó sus ojos, ella ya se había esfumado.

―Que alguien por favor haga callar a estos mocosos… ―murmuró por lo bajo.

A su lado, su compañera rió.

―¡Qué bueno que esos niños no sepan que eres un rarito obsesionado con la limpieza! El despertar es duro, después de todo…

Levi solo la ignoró.

* * *

… _aquel que te persiga durante diez…_

Los titanes cayeron muertos a su alrededor. Miró por encima de su hombro.

Un chico herido en brazos de otro niñato rubio. Extrañamente familiares.

Y…

_Ella._

Ella, con su rostro de sorpresa al verlo. Ella, desconcertada.

Ella. Todas sus «ellas» de tantas vidas pasadas…

Y aun así, en esta vida, él era un soldado.

Y su superior.

―¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ―cuestionó.

* * *

_… veinticinco…_

Estaba harto del miedo. Miedo de vivir enjaulado, miedo de morir desmembrado por filosos dientes. Miedo de perder, miedo de los demás hacia él. Miedo de simplemente existir…

―¡¿Es que su codicia por tener más y más tierras no conoce límites?! ¡Sellemos las entradas a las murallas, y permanezcamos en el interior! ¡Así todos nosotros estaremos a salvo! ¡Este monstruo no tiene derecho a que se lo llame héroe! ¡Ejecútenlo, es lo mejor!

… Y miedo, por sobre todas las cosas, a la ignorancia.

―Uh, grandes palabras para un cerdo.

Todos callaron al oírlo hablar. Así que prosiguió:

―«Nosotros», dices. Por ese «nosotros» tuyo, _asumo_ que te refieres a mis compañeros, quienes arriesgan sus vidas protegiéndote a ti y a los tuyos mientras ustedes no hacen más que engordar en el interior de estas paredes. Hay personas _muriendo_ de hambre a causa de la falta de tierras, pero eso nunca se les ocurrió a ustedes, cerdos, ¿o me equivoco?

Por supuesto, más excusas baratas vinieron para intentar rebatir su argumento. Levi solo guardó silencio, asqueado hasta la médula de tamaño sinsentido.

Empero, llegaron a lo importante. La pregunta fue dirigida a Eren, aún de rodillas en la tarima que hacía las veces de banquillo del acusado.

―Como soldado, ¿crees que eres capaz de usar ese poder tuyo para el bien?

La contestación no se hizo esperar.

―¡S-sí, señor!

―Oh… Pero los reportes dicen que tras transformarte, intentaste golpear no una, sino _tres veces_ a Mikasa Ackerman.

Bien. Todas las miradas se clavaron en la chica. Ella, siempre tan calma, parecía a punto de gritar.

―Sí. Es verdad.

El chico parecía devastado. Levi apretó los puños, y luchó porque su consternación no se apreciase en sus facciones.

―Pero pido al tribunal que considere, asimismo, que Eren me salvó la vida dos veces en su forma de titán anteriormente.

Sin embargo, no todo salió bien: la acusaron de subjetividad. Dijeron que ella mentía para defender al acusado, que tenía sentido puesto que a la tierna edad de nueve años, ambos habían apuñalado hasta matarlos a los hombres que habían asesinado a los padres de ella.

Levi se preguntó por qué, por qué no se había cruzado con ella. Se preguntó por qué había ladrones intentando traficar niñas orientales sin su conocimiento, cuando él no hacía mucho había sido nada más que una escoria criminal.

Y también por qué no había estado allí para defenderla, para mancharse él las manos antes de que una sola gota de sangre tocase su nívea piel.

Aunque ahora no había tiempo de cuestionarse todo eso. Señalaron a la joven, y la acusaron sin fundamento alguno.

Por Eren.

Y Eren la defendió.

―¡Puede que yo sea un monstruo, pero Mikasa no tiene nada que ver con eso!

Levi sintió algo en su pecho. Algo lento, voraz. Algo que arañaba las paredes con parsimonia. Algo que se intensificó mil veces al ver la mirada que ella le dirigía a él. Como si sus meras palabras fuesen un acto de valentía, cuando no eran más que estupidez.

―¡Hacen todo según les convenga! ¡Yo solo les pido que apuesten todo lo que tengan en mí!

Silencio. Silencio y solo la sangre pulsando en sus orejas.

Y las armas siendo cargadas.

_No más._

Sabía el plan. Sabía que actuaba de acuerdo al maldito plan que habían trazado, mas era perfectamente consciente de que habría actuado _de cualquier manera_.

Su pie impactó contra el rostro de Eren en cuestión de segundos. La sangre brotó de su boca magullada, al igual que un diente.

No le dio tiempo para comprender lo ocurrido, y le propinó otra patada en el acto.

Lo tomó del cabello, y un rodillazo fue ahora lo que recibió el rostro del chico.

Y Levi no se arrepentía de nada.

Por estar con _ella_ desde pequeño y no cuidarla. Por no valorarla. Por atacarla. Por _imbécil_, porque lo era.

―¡Mikasa, espera!

Escuchó una voz frenética. No tenía que mirar para saber: ella debía estar rabiosa. Debía desear desmembrarlo tanto como él deseaba aplastar a aquel chico idiota.

Frustrado, le pegó un último pisotón que lo hizo abrazar el piso. Y mantuvo el pie sobre su cabeza. Rabiosos jadeos contorsionaban el cuerpo ajeno.

―Esta es solo mi opinión ―dijo al fin―, pero cuando se trata de enseñarle disciplina a alguien, creo que el dolor es el mejor método. Lo que más necesitas ahora mismo no es un sermón, sino una lección práctica. Además, eres un blanco mucho más fácil para mis patadas si estás postrado.

Y siguió pateándolo. Luego desearon frenarlo…

… por la misma maldita razón.

_Miedo_.

Él solo respondió lo cierto: ¿acaso aquel miedo suyo los llevaría a algún lado? No velaban por el bien de la humanidad, sino por calmar sus propios temores. Erwin se entrometió entonces, y sugirió que ellos podían hacerse cargo del chico.

Todo de acuerdo al plan.

―Levi, ¿crees que puedes encargarte de Eren Jäger si este se descontrola?

¿Era una broma?

―Si se refiere a si puedo matarlo, no hay duda alguna de que soy perfectamente capaz. El verdadero problema es que no sé si pueda hacer algo _menos_ que eso…

Fue entonces. No lo resistió. Tuvo que mirarla. A ella, y a su mirada desolada.

No. No había desolación en sus ojos.

Había odio. El odio puro, brutal hacia el monstruo que lastima al ser amado.

Y aunque aquella mañana ganaron el juicio, Levi sintió que había perdido demasiado en cuestión de unas horas.

* * *

_… cien vidas…_

Gunter.

Eld.

Petra.

Auruo.

Cuatro nombres. Cuatro sobrevivientes a todas sus luchas. Cuatro que habían perdido sus vidas en vano aquella tarde.

Ellos eran lo más cercano que había tenido a una familia en muchos, muchísimos años.

Y aun así, debía tragarse el dolor, porque la misión estaba en primer lugar.

La misión… y salvar de una muerte segura a la joven consumida por el dolor.

―Aléjate.

La reacción de ella era dolorosa, también. La reacción de propia de cualquier persona ante el contacto físico con un extraño.

Como si él fuese un extraño.

No obstante, se enfocó en la situación actual: ¿estaba vivo Eren? ¿Era eso _posible_? La muchacha se mostraba reacia a aceptar cualquier posibilidad adversa.

Sí, estaba vivo. Sin duda. No podía ser de otra forma.

Mikasa olvidó su tono formal y su rango al contestarle:

―¡En primer lugar, nada de esto habría ocurrido si hubieses protegido a Eren!

Levi se preguntó en cuántos pedacitos la hipotética muerte del chico la quebraría. ¿Tantos como las veces que ella lo abandonó? ¿Tantos como las veces que ella lo ignoró, lo engañó, incluso lo asesinó?

―Tú…

_ ¿Hasta dónde van tus sentimientos por él?_

Pero no podía preguntar eso. Ni ahora, ni en un millón de años. Cuando se estaba por perder todo, no había espacio para el miedo o la inseguridad. Solo para apostar.

Apostar a la felicidad de la chica, y, en este caso, apostar a la salvación de la humanidad.

Así que no dijo lo que quería decir.

―… eres la amiga de la infancia de Eren, la que estuvo en el juicio, ¿cierto?

Ella lució sorprendida. ¿Sorprendida por qué? ¿Porque él la recordase? No tenía ni idea. Apartó la vista, y la fijó en su meta.

Iban a salvar a Eren.

Así él tuviese que sacrificar su vida.

* * *

_… hasta que encuentre…_

Inexperiencia e impulsividad. Genialidad y talento, mas una marcada inexperiencia e impulsividad cuando se trataba de Eren.

Tuvo que salvarla. Tuvo que empujarla, tuvo que sufrir el golpe en su pierna.

El dolor fue mayúsculo. Horrible, como pocas veces había sentido: hacía tiempo que no se lastimaba en esta vida, puesto que había entrenado demasiado hasta tener un margen mínimo de error.

Y esta vez, _ella _fue su error.

Sin embargo, contraatacó, y tuvo de vuelta a la viscosa sustancia que era Eren entre sus brazos.

―¡Eren!

_ Claro._

―Parece estar vivo. Aunque también está sucio… ¡Olvídate de ella, saldremos de aquí ahora mismo!

Por un momento, la joven dudó. Levi tuvo que hacer presión en donde sabía que resultaría:

―¡Recuerda nuestra meta! ¡¿O acaso satisfacer tus deseos es más importante que rescatarlo?! ¡Es tu amigo preciado, ¿no?! ¡¿O me equivoco?!

_No._

La mirada de alivio, casi al borde de las lágrimas, le decía que no.

Que no estaba equivocado.

Tenía la pierna lastimada, probablemente se había dislocado o incluso roto algo.

Y no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento del nudo en el interior de su pecho.

* * *

_… aquella vida en la cual…_

El fin. El fin de todo. De la lucha, y del miedo.

Increíblemente, seguía vivo.

Increíblemente, ella también seguía viva.

La observó llorando abrazada a Eren. La observó besarlo incontables veces: en la frente, en los ojos, en las mejillas…

No se quedó para ver cómo lo besaba en los labios.

Solo se retiró con paso lento. Algunas veces, la pierna aún le dolía, a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años. Supuso que se trataba de una cicatriz más: de esas que cerraron mil y una veces luego de que ella lo atravesase con espadas y lo quemase vivo en cada encuentro.

Y supo que, aunque estaba solo, con cientos de muertes cargando sobre sus hombros solo en esta vida, no habría cambiado un solo segundo de la experiencia de pelear con ella a su flanco.

Ahora llegaba el momento de dejarla sola. Era un hombre orgulloso, y no había forma de permanecer a su lado. Ella se abriría camino en la vida a partir de este momento…

Ya sin sangre manchando su rostro.

Y Levi se preguntó el porqué.

¿Por qué la seguía? ¿Por qué seguía llorando su muerte, o resignándose a dar su vida por ella? ¿Por qué era su perro, su gato, su amigo, su hermano, su padre, su hijo, su amante, su escape, su _sombra _cuando ella tenía el mundo entero a su disposición?

¿No era acaso una simple carga para ella?

Sonrió con tristeza. Este era el comienzo del fin. La dejaría ir. La dejaría alejarse con su bufanda carmesí al cuello como la última imagen que viese jamás.

Y todo empezaba por no detenerla a la mañana siguiente, cuando la primera caravana al mundo fuera de las murallas hubiese de partir.

* * *

_… finalmente…_

La tormenta era feroz. Aterradora.

Pese a todo, a Levi no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo: ella estaría bien. De seguro estaba ya casada con aquel mocoso, y hasta con un hijo en camino.

Un año era demasiado para un alma joven ―o al menos amnésica―, mientras que para él era un suspiro más antes de la inminente vejez.

―Ah, mierda.

Como siempre que tronaba, la pierna le dolía. Se mantuvo cerca de la chimenea de su cabaña, la misma que él había construido personalmente un año atrás. Era una esperanza algo vana, mas quería creer que la calidez del fuego aliviaría mínimamente su dolor.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta.

_Creí que no vendría._

Pero supuso que Erwin no le fallaría. Era el único amigo que le quedaba ―todos los demás se habían aventurado a una vida de descubrimiento y novedades―, y mantenían la rutina de verse los sábados a la noche.

Así que se levantó, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Solo que el rostro blanquecino y el cabello negro que se pegaba a este no pertenecían a Erwin.

Diez centímetros más alta que él, un prodigio y un genio, y allí estaba, empapada hasta los huesos y con la cabeza gacha.

Levi calló, porque hubiese sido una total pérdida de tiempo preguntarle cómo, por qué, cuándo.

Solo abrió más la puerta, y la invitó a pasar.

Ella dio únicamente un paso más, con lo que quedó a centímetros de él, antes de sacarse la bufanda y colocársela al cuello. Estaba tan mojada como ella, y apestaba a humedad. A Levi le dio asco, pero no pudo quejarse porque le cubrió la boca con ella.

Terminó por bajársela un poco para hablar.

―Ackerman, ¿qué significa esto?

―Levi ―no «enano», no «sargento», ah, ¡sí que el simple hecho de que pronunciase su nombre era una bendición!―, hice lo que me pediste.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho, exactamente?

―La vez que salvamos a Eren ―su voz temblaba, y algo estaba muy, _muy_ mal, porque Mikasa Ackerman no temblaba―, me lo pediste.

―Bien, aún no entiendo qué demonios…

―«Recuerda nuestra meta».

Por supuesto. Aquella tarde, eso había dicho él, ¿no? Porque Mikasa no había sido más que una mocosa impulsiva durante un largo rato…

―Lo recordé.

Ah, qué mal. Ella no comprendía. No entendía el significado, el _peso_ de sus palabras. Qué molesto era todo esto. Molesto como el fuerte ventarrón que se colaba por la puerta abierta, las gotas microscópicas que iban a parar a los ojos de Levi y lo hacían desear bajar los párpados.

―Recordé el día en que tuve por primera vez mi bufanda. La vez que iba del brazo de Eren, y tú te cruzaste con nosotros.

Levi sintió una puñalada en el pecho. Algo así como un golpe que te deja sin aire, que está por matarte…

―La vez en la que enjugaste mis lágrimas con tus besos, y te dije que eras muy travieso…

Debía estar escuchando mal. Tan mal.

―La… la mariposa de papel, y los aros de humo…

O alucinaba. Porque no había forma de que ella estuviese allí.

―Lo mal que tocabas la guitarra, también.

No, no había forma de que Mikasa Ackerman estuviese allí.

―Aquella vez a la orilla del lago… No me atreví a decírtelo pero… solo quería que tomases mi mano.

Y él había querido tomar su mano. Mil veces. Mil veces antes, mil veces después. Claro que sí.

―También las cosas malas, claro ―miró un momento hacia el costado―. Como la rabia que sentí cuando me dijiste lo que tu padre te hacía…

Ah, sí. Esa vez había sido dolorosa. Dolorosa y humillante. Mas ella había permanecido a su lado.

―Y… los ocho besos que te tardaste en convencerme de que el estudio podía venir luego…

Levi cerró los ojos. Claro que lo recordaba. Su aliento sobre su cuello, y la luna. Qué hermosa luna.

―Escuché tus disculpas, también ―Levi apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras ella lo tomaba de los hombros―. Las escuché junto con las sirenas, y para mí, tus palabras sonaban más fuerte.

Qué estupideces había hecho. Tantas, tantas estupideces… Con razón ella prefería al idiota de Jäger: al menos era un niñato al que cuidar, y no un imbécil que la arrastrase a situaciones tan horribles.

―Y cuando te hiciste millonario _por mí_… y yo ya estaba casada… ¿Cómo era esa historia? ¿El Gran Gatsby? Idéntica a esa, ¿no?

No solo recordaba esa ocasión, sino que también cada vez que habían leído el libro juntos. En cientos de lapsos temporales distintos.

―O las noches en mi atelier, cuando ni siquiera teníamos los cuerpos «correctos»…

_Qué sandez_, quería decirle. _Te habría amado de cualquier manera. Te amé de cualquier manera._

―Las nubes ―susurró entonces Mikasa―. Las nubes detrás de mí, cuando estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro…

Él no había visto las nubes. Había estado ocupado mirándola a _ella._

―Llegué a prometerte que dejaría de ser una mocosa, y aun así, nunca pude cumplirlo…

No, claro que no. Si ser una mocosa era parte inherente de su ser. Levi entreabrió los ojos.

―Y tú no sabes sobre los sueños… Los sueños que tenía cuando estaba en el desierto, sobre una chica de ojos verdes pintando un rostro con carbonilla… Ni los delirios sobre esos mismos ojos cuando estaba en mi cama acogotada por la fiebre, allá en el palacio… Ojos verdes que no eran de Eren, Levi. Que _nunca_ fueron de Eren.

Tembló. No pudo ni siquiera ocultarlo. Era un hombre curtido por el dolor y la pérdida, pero había un límite en cada vida…

―Y recuerdo… que una vez me enfrenté a un león con… con una expresión tan arrogante que quise _matarlo…_ Y lo hice. Pero… ―Mikasa inspiró hondamente, como si le fuese imposible respirar―. Pero me arrepentí _tanto_ luego…

Era lo que tenía que pasar, y Levi lo sabía. Si ella no lo mataba entonces, la pena de muerte la esperaba. Por débil. Por inútil. Por todo lo que Levi no era, y sería si con ello podía salvar su vida.

―No olvido la primera vez que te vi entrar a clases ―murmuró entonces, y él sintió como los dedos de ella se hundían más en sus hombros―. Y tampoco olvido la última _lección_ antes de que yo me graduase y fuese al extranjero… ¿Nunca encontraste la nota que dejé en tu armario aquella mañana que me marché antes de que despertases? La escondí en el fondo del cajón que nunca abrías, ese lleno de polvo, porque tenía miedo… Pero decía, ya sabes, esas palabras melosas de que nunca te olvidaría y…

Levi negó con la cabeza.

―No quiero oírlo.

Pero ella no retrocedió.

―Aunque no lo oigas, sabes qué decía, ¿no?

―Lo mismo que yo te dije cuando nos casamos ―aceptó Levi.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Y él lo sabía.

―Aquella vez… me di cuenta tarde ―admitió ella―. Era joven, y quería mi libertad…

¿En verdad iba a acusarla? ¿En verdad iba a hacer eso? Él la había perseguido tanto… No tenía por qué recriminarle nada.

―Lo sé. Por eso nunca dije nada.

Nunca dijo nada, aunque sabía que ella era feliz solo las noches que podía yacer bajo el cuerpo de otro. Sabía que el hijo que esperaba no era suyo, sabía que había un repostero calles más abajo que se había ganado su corazón a base de paciencia, y no mediante un matrimonio impuesto.

Pero ella seguía.

―Sé cómo me mirabas al dormir, también. Yo también quería al menos tocar tu cabello, Levi… Aunque tú querías tanto más…

Claro, mas eso no era novedad alguna: él siempre quería más. Él quería una vida, por lo menos _una_ vida con ella. Con ella y con todo su amor.

―Y yo también quería más ―aquello lo obligó a mirarla―. Por eso te lo dije, que no había otra persona con la que pudieses estar…

―Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza…

―Pero sí, quería más.

―No, Ackerman: digo que _nunca_ se me pasó por la cabeza estar con nadie más.

Los ojos de ella lucían llenos de emociones. Todas las emociones que él había visto de reojo durante tanto tiempo, ahora se manifestaban en todo su esplendor.

―Y soy un soldado. Y fui un soldado. Y si tuviese que dar mi vida por ti, o por la causa, lo haría. Por el mundo en el que tú vives, lo haría. Ya lo _hice_. Por eso aparté la mirada cuando debía. Por eso hice que me odiases, por eso…

―… por eso aceptaste que te abandonase en el frío aquella noche, ¿no?

Levi bajó la mirada. Aquello había dolido, como tantas otras cosas. Pero aquella vez, había _suplicado_. Y ella lo había rechazado.

―Y nuestro primer beso… Nuestro último primer beso…

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa vida había sido bonita. Bonita porque hasta compraron una casa juntas. Bonita porque hasta pensaron en casarse, en adoptar.

Qué lástima que una panda de homofóbicos la asesinasen.

_Qué lastima, ¿eh?_

Esa palabra no le hacía justicia al dolor, a la _impotencia_ que había sentido entonces. Al ver el cuerpo que ya no era cuerpo, sino un simple cascarón vacío, cercenado con extrema violencia…

Tantas cosas malas habían ocurrido, y recién ahora él las contaba. En verdad, era como había pensado: no estaba hecho para estar junto a ella.

No estaban _hechos_ para estar juntos.

Así que apartó sus manos de sus hombros, siempre sosteniéndolas en las suyas, y murmuró:

―¿A qué has venido, Ackerman?

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

―A… estar _contigo_, Levi.

Él asintió. Uno, dos, tres segundos.

_Vamos._

Solo debía decirlo y ya.

―Tal vez… no seremos felices juntos. Tal vez, algo malo ocurrirá otra vez. Tal vez… yo… no sienta ya nada por ti.

Era una mentira tan asquerosa que sintió ganas de nadar en el estómago de un titán antes que repetirla. Ella se mantuvo impávida…

… durante dos segundos, antes de que espesas lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas.

Levi no sabía cómo fue capaz de mirarla a la cara. Y esta Mikasa, era tan diferente a todas las que había conocido antes… Otros nombres, sí, pero la personalidad era siempre la misma: ¿por qué era tan débil? Pareciese como si no fuese ella misma, siquiera.

―Veinticuatro.

―¿Eh?

―Veinticuatro vidas. Son las que vivimos en total. Contando esta. Veinticuatro.

Nunca se había detenido a contarlas. Era un sinsentido, porque sabía que ninguna habría de llegar a buen término.

Ni siquiera esta.

Sí tenía que mentir más, si tenía que negar todo, si tenía que hacerlo por ella, lo haría.

―Ackerman, estás alucinando. No sé dónde estarán Eren y Arlert, pero lo mejor sería que te sientes, te relajes, y en la mañana contactamos con ellos, ¿te parece?

―_No_.

Las manos de ella se libraron de las suyas y tiraron de él. No comprendió de qué, hasta que recordó que seguía teniendo puesta su bufanda.

―No comprendes, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos estaban a centímetros, y Levi no sabía si era ella, él, o los dos, quienes estaban a punto de llorar. No sabía si lo que sentía le pertenecía, o era un mimetismo de los potentes sentimientos de ella.

Así de confusa era su relación.

―No, no comprend…

―¿Cuántas veces tuviste frío? ―le cuestionó ella―. ¿Cuántas veces quisiste decir algo, y te lo callaste? ¿Cuántas veces…?

―No viene al caso ya.

―¡NO, CLARO QUE VIENE AL CASO!

Las lágrimas. Oh, Dios, ¿no iban a detenerse? Levi quería besarlas todas.

―Veinticuatro vidas… en total. Pero me niego a que haya una número veinticinco.

Él no dijo nada.

―Quiero estar contigo. En esta vida. Por favor. En esta. Quiero abrigarte. Quiero besarte. Quiero darte todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que me pidas. Quiero dejar de ser la malcriada, quiero amarte por todas las vidas que no te amé, o no te dije lo irremediable, perdida y locamente enamorada que estaba y sigo estando de ti…

Tantas cosas quería Mikasa. Tantas cosas quería Levi.

―Mikasa…

Y ninguna de esas quimeras importó en el momento en que él enredó su mano derecha en el cabello ónice y la besó largamente. Las lágrimas eran una constante, y a sus espaldas, la tormenta amenazaba con entrar a hacerles compañía por la puerta que nunca habían cerrado.

Pero a Levi no le importaba nada. Ni las quimeras posibles o imposibles, la tormenta, el ventarrón, los rayos a sus espaldas porque Mikasa misma era un rayo, una centella que había llegado a su vida, a su _existencia_ por algún inexplicable capricho del destino que tampoco importaba ahora mismo...

Porque Mikasa lo amaba.

Con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada suspiro que él le robó aquella noche.

Mikasa lo amaba.

Y el pensamiento en sí lo abrigaba tanto o más que la maldita bufanda empapada que llevaba al cuello.

_ … retornarás a mí._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ME HACEN FELIZ, ME DAN MÁS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, Y QUIZÁS HASTA LES REGALO UN EPÍLOGO EN ESTE ONE-SHOT SI LES GUSTÓ.**

**Y si les gustó, aparte de dejarme reviews, lean mi Rivamika Kristallnacht c: El fluff que les dé será similar, o incluso mejor, a este... cuando lleguemos a esa parte, claro. **

**Saludos, **

**Pequeña.**


End file.
